The Punishment Continues
by hopefuldreamer007
Summary: A cute little one shot based off of a youtube video I found of Sasha and Bayley (link is in the story). Bayley is sick after a challenge gone wrong and Sasha and the other horsewomen tend to her.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Summary: After a challenge gone wrong, Sasha and the horsewomen take care of a sick Bayley.

Note: For a little background on where this story came from, go watch this hilarious video on youtube!  watch?v=bVJ7CNk2ljY

Another Note: Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated!

Bayley was sick.

Sasha winced as her friend coiled on the floor of the bathroom, whimpering in agonizing pain. She felt partially, _okay maybe more than partially,_ responsible given the days events. The two had played a video game against each other and being the typical dorks that they are, had decided it would be fun for the loser to have to drink hot sauce. And Bayley was the clear loser. And now Sasha's best friend was paying a price much larger than either of them had anticipated.

"Where's it hurting the most, Bay?" asked Sasha, kneeling down next to her friend. Bayley whimpered in response, pulling Sasha's hand to her belly. No sooner had she placed her friend's hand on her did she shove it away, forcing her entire self over the toilet in front of her.

Sasha frowned, gently pulling her friend's hair back from her face, rubbing circles on her back. She watched as the energy once more drained from Bayley, the young woman struggling to pull herself back from the toilet. Sasha eased her into her lap, reaching for the washcloths she'd been using to help cool her down, placing one on Bayley's forehead and another on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Bay. We never should have done that stupid challenge," whispered Sasha, Bayley moaning in response, closing her eyes as she lied on Sasha's chest, Sasha continuing to rub her back.

Sasha reached for her phone, placing a kiss to Bayley's head as she read her incoming texts.

"Shit, Charlotte and Becky are on their way up," muttered Sasha, Bayley's head just barely making it off her chest.

"What? Why?" she questioned, regretting it instantly as she clutched again at her stomach. Sasha put the phone down, instead focusing on Bayley as her friend cried out at yet another stomach cramp.

"This is all your fault. I don't like you anymore," whined Bayley, a few stray tears slipping from her eyes.

Sasha winced at her friend's agony, running her hand through Bayley's hair.

"Hey, I drank some too. I didn't make you suffer alone," reasoned Sasha, groaning when she heard the knock on the door.

"I gotta go get that. I'll be right back," said Sasha, sighing as her friend once more threw herself over the toilet.

"Okay Banks, what did you do to her?"

Sasha rolled her eyes as both Becky and Charlotte walked into the room, each holding a bag of stuff.

"It wasn't entirely my fault. She agreed to the challenge," reasoned Sasha, pointing towards the bathroom.

"I didn't know it was going to kill me!" groaned Bayley from the bathroom, her moans and whimpers heard from the other room.

"I swear, you two are going to kill each other with these silly games you play," chastised Charlotte, always the mother of the four, as she entered the bathroom with begs in hands. Becky and Sasha followed closely behind.

"Here, drink this. It'll help," offered Charlotte, gently helping Bayley up, handing her a bottle of Kombucha.

"Or it'll just come back with everything else," muttered Bayley, drinking it anyways.

"Are you sure this isn't an allergic reaction? Maybe we should take you to the hospital just in case…." reasoned Charlotte, Bayley valiantly shaking her head.

"No. No hospitals. It'll pass by tomorrow," muttered Bayley, closing her eyes as another stomach pain rolled through her.

"Well, if it doesn't, you're going to the hospital if I have to drive you there myself," said Charlotte, Bayley groaning again.

"I feel like I'm dying," she muttered, clutching Charlotte's shirt, her friend rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"Serves you right. You two doing something so stupid like drinking hot sauce. Really, guys. I swear you two need a babysitter with you at all times," quipped Becky, helping Charlotte get Bayley to her feet.

"She started it," said Bayley, Sasha rolling her eyes in response.

"I drank some too! It's not my fault you took a second swig of it!"

"You what? Bayley!" chastised Charlotte, continuing to help her friend to the bed.

"Whatever. Just leave me in this bed to die," stated Bayley, closing her eyes as she prayed for an eventual end.


End file.
